


The Bad Touch

by korynn



Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK)
Genre: Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korynn/pseuds/korynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>male!annie/mitchell, season 2-ish time, pre lucy</b>
</p>
<p>They really were always heading this way, even if both of them would later argue it's fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bad Touch

**Author's Note:**

> (i tried really hard to head the way of porn, but i'll probably just write a part two later on once i finish s3?? we'll see)

They're having a hard enough time finding a place without the curious looks, and he really feels for George, _really_ , but eventually the pink house is their's and he's starting to understand why it was so easily handed over.

Who really honestly wants a place haunted by a flaming twink? No, ask yourself, do you really want this little tiny frustratingly attractive jailbait making disapproving noises as they watch you dress?

No, you don't. Not at all, not ever.

Even if they have a tea making problem that benefits Mitchell, and George is so adorably flustered every time Andrew pops into a room that it makes up for all the random clothes ironing and...well...mother henning.

Andrew, who they treat as a nuisance for months, who snuggles up in between them like these two inhuman creatures will help a ghost feel alive, like he could actually steal warmth from a vampire. Who was murdered by their landlady, who just couldn't believe Andrew was faithful, even if he had a taste for the men too.

Having to be dead to come out, what a downer. But they don't care, and if Mitchell eventually starts stealing touches when their ghost starts to last, no one says a word.

George is the first to really bring it up, and he doesn't do a very good job of it, just a mess of "If you were, er, _well_ , that way too, would Andy...would you two?" and Mitchell has to let the lyco torture himself with a little shrug and leaving him sputtering, keeping his smirk down until he was around the corner.

Coming home early one full moon, he sprawls out on the couch with a noise that could be a moan if you wanted, Mitchell is so glad that these past couple months have finally settled into a lull, that Andy isn't afraid to slip out from wherever he goes during the day to curl on top of him, press all that tingling, otherworldly skin to his and steal all the warmth Mitchell doesn't have.

Mitchell wants to say something, bring words and definition to their little dance, but instead his tongue feels glued to his mouth, and he just brushes fingers through curly hair and squirms for the remote, tv a good excuse as ever to keep himself quiet.

Andrew doesn't let this happen for long, because the room gets darker, the tv clicks itself off, and he's shifting his weight to settle up on Mitchell's lap, and it almost weirds the vampire out how this ghost can feel so alive, but he's lost his ability to call things weird decades ago. He's lost all train of thought, actually, because Andy's rocking his hips down and grinning so wide, as if Mitchell was prey.

In reality, he probably is.

Gripping Andy's hips, helping him settle into a rhythm, Mitchell starts letting every word spill out of him, every stray thought he's ever had about the ghost, and Andy's grin gets wider and wider with every hitch in Mitchell's breath, like the vampire actually needs to breathe.

"I didn't want to get my hopes up, but we were always heading this way, weren't we?"

Mitchell chuckles at that, curls a hand in Andy's hair, brushing it out of their face as he pulls himself up to finally kiss him. "I think I'd go to hell and back for you, honestly."


End file.
